After Seth
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Sam experiences some after effects from using the ribbon device on Seth


****

TITLE: After Seth

AUTHOR: BIZZY LIZZY

****

EMAIL: bizzylizzy66@fsmail.net

****

RATING: PG13

****

CATEGORY: Missing scene, hurt/comfort

****

SUMMARY: Sam experiences some after effects from using the ribbon device on Seth.

****

SPOILERS: Seth

****

WARNINGS: A small amount of graphic imagery, but nothing very much.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After watching Seth for the first time recently I was struck by the look on Sam's face right after she used the ribbon device. I felt something else needed to be said to finish it off properly.

****

After Seth

'Hail Dorothy,' Sam heard Jack say as she pushed past him to reach her father. She couldn't believe she'd actually managed to defeat Seth, not only to defeat him but to hit him hard enough with the ribbon device that he was half buried in the concrete floor of the tunnel they were in. The shock of what she had done was almost overwhelming, and to try to keep herself under control she ignored her CO's comment and went to check on Jacob.

'Dad?' She knelt down beside him, checking him for visible signs of injury. Finding none, Selmak spoke up.

'Your father will be fine. The healing process is already begun, we need a little time but that is all.'

Sam smiled with relief, then wished she hadn't relaxed her guard. She put a hand to the wall of the tunnel to steady herself as she swayed momentarily, then she had herself in control again. Glancing quickly towards the others, she was thankful to see they were occupied with completing the evacuation of the tunnels and had not noticed her unsteadiness.

Soon the tunnels were clear and Jack was able to turn his attention to Jacob and Sam.

'You both ok?' He asked. 'The NID are on their way to take over here so we can leave the clean up operation to them.' Not that the NID would find much - Seth's bomb had taken care of that. He almost wished they could hang around until they arrived, see the look on their faces when they realised all that technology had gone up in smoke.

'Yes, sir, a bit tired, but I'll be fine,' Sam responded automatically. She knew she probably looked terrible and to insist there was absolutely nothing wrong would only make him suspicious.

'I'm going to be fine as well,' Jacob added, 'Selmak is already on the job and I'll be back to normal fairly shortly.'

'Cool. Let's get out of here then.' With Jack leading the way, they climbed up and out of the tunnel, making their way back to their car.

Sam, on automatic pilot and with no knowledge of how she got there, found herself climbing up the steps of the plane at the air base, ready to take them back to Peterson and the SGC. She settled herself into her seat at the front of the plane and even before the others had taken their seats, she was fast asleep.

Daniel, moving to sit with Sam, realised that she was out for the count and likely to remain that way until they landed. Reaching for a blanket from the overhead locker he tucked it around her and went back a couple of rows to sit in front of Jack.

'I'm worried about Sam,' Daniel said to Jack, his forehead creased.

'Carter's tough, she'll be fine once she's had a rest,' Jack insisted.

'I don't know Jack…'

'Will you quit worrying - you're like a mother hen sometimes. Go to sleep.' Jack then copied Sam's lead and he too fell asleep.

Within minutes of taking off, the only person awake was Teal'c, keeping watch while his team-mates slept.

*************

Sam managed to get her act together once they'd arrived at Peterson and while they travelled to the SGC. In the briefing room, where General Hammond had summoned them immediately on their return, she found it becoming harder and harder to focus on what was going on. Jack and Daniel supplied most of the information while she chipped in now and again with small details, until they got to the bit where she had killed Seth.

'Very well done, Captain,' Hammond was congratulating her, 'If you hadn't completed what your father had started it could all have ended very differently.'

Sam murmured a quiet, 'Thank you sir', and was grateful when he dismissed them a few minutes later after allowing them forty-eight hours down time before their next mission briefing. 

Left to themselves, Jack spoke up. 'Anyone want to go for a pizza?'

Teal'c and Daniel accepted, Sam made the excuse she wanted to check on her father and then get an early night.

'You don't know what you're missing,' Jack tried to persuade her, but she remained adamant and they departed without her.

Heaving a big sigh of relief that she was now left to her own devices, Sam headed for the infirmary. She was concerned about Jacob, but that wasn't her reason for refusing. She needed time to sort out her own thoughts and try to come to terms with what she had done, besides, she could feel a headache developing and wanted to be able to sleep it off.

'How's he doing?' Sam asked Janet as she entered the infirmary.

'He's doing fine, thanks to Selmak.' Janet informed her, 'I'm keeping him in overnight but he should be free to leave tomorrow morning.'

Sam moved towards Jacob's bed and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

'Dr Fraiser says you'll be out of here tomorrow,' Sam told him. 'How about it?'

'How about what?' Jacob asked suspiciously.

'Visiting Mark of course. You're here, I'm here, it's as good a time as any to make a fresh start with him. It's about time we both did this, dad. I want to go, but it'll be easier if you're there too.' Sam used this form of gentle blackmail on her father and it worked.

'Ok. I suppose I must.'

'Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then. Good night.'

She thought about stopping by her lab and trying to distract herself with work, but the pounding in her head was getting worse and she decided that if she was going to be able to get through tomorrow's visit, she should get that early night.

************

The visit to Mark had gone well and she felt much better at having broken the ice of so many years, and that now they were a family again. She'd enjoyed spending time with the children and getting to know her sister-in-law better, but she was glad in a way that there had been that long period of absence and time for unfamiliarity to creep in, neither her brother nor his wife noticed that she was acting a little out of sorts and Jacob was too caught up with the reunion to pay attention.

Thankful that it had gone well, Sam drove back to the SGC and saw Jacob off through the Stargate, relieved that no one was around and she was able to leave undetected by either SG1 or Janet.

The following day, Sam woke very early. In fact, her sleep had been plagued by nightmares so she had gotten very little sleep and she was relieved to get up and get on with something. 

To distract herself Sam decided the best thing would be to spring clean her house - ok, so it was nearly winter, but what did that matter? The house needed a good going through and now was as good a time as any. First off, she called at the supermarket to stock up on cleaning supplies and get some food in - a couple of cans of diet soda, some out of date salad and a mouldy loaf of bread didn't exactly make for healthy eating.

Pushing the shopping cart in front of her Sam wandered the aisles in a daze, everything and everyone seemed so distant and she found herself having to focus really hard on what she needed to buy. She'd been staring at the shelf of cleaning materials for ten minutes when she became aware someone was standing beside her, staring at her worriedly.

'Sam?' Daniel's voice reached through the haze.

'Hi, Daniel. Enjoying your time off?' Sam replied, making a huge effort to appear normal.

'We spent the other night at Jack's after we all fell asleep watching hockey re-runs and yesterday he decided it was about time Teal'c and I had a go at ice skating.' The look on Daniels' face told Sam that it hadn't turned out that well. 'Just don't ask,' Daniel mumbled. 'So, what are you up to? Looks like some major decision making's going on here.' He spoke lightly, but was concerned as she had seemed so distant, completely out of character for her.

'I decided it was about time I spring-cleaned. We visited Mark yesterday and I just feel like I want to get rid of all the clutter in my house.' Sam grabbed a few items off the shelf randomly and headed towards the checkout. 'I suppose I better get going or I'll never get started. I'll see you tomorrow.' Without waiting to see what Daniel was going to do next, Sam rushed through check out, loaded her car up and headed home.

Three hours later there was a knock on the door.

'Colonel,' Sam uttered in surprise. His was the last face she would expect to see on her doorstep when they had down time.

'Carter. Whatcha doin?' He asked.

'Cleaning up,' Sam informed him.

'You get a couple of days off and you decide to clean? Captain you really do need to get a life, you know. Just think of all those exciting things you could be doing - ice skating, watching hockey, fishing - you know, the good things in life.'

Smiling in spite of herself, Sam shook her head at his rambling as he knew she would. Daniel had told him he'd bumped into her in the supermarket and some of the younger man's concerns had reached through to Jack, so he had decided to see what was going on for himself.

'Can I come in?'

'I don't mean to be rude, sir,' Sam spoke defensively, 'But I'm just about up to my eyes in cleaning and its really not convenient. I'll see you tomorrow.' She closed the door as tactfully as she could, but was aware that he stood there for a few moments before returning to his car.

Leaning against the inside of the door, her legs seemed to fold up on themselves and she sank to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest in a protective gesture. Unbidden, now that her guard was down, she caught a flash of a familiar face and the white heat of the ribbon device burning into that face, melting it, not stopping until they were dead. She shuddered violently, pushed the horrific image to one side and grabbed her cleaning stuff again, finishing off what she had started, blocking the images that kept trying to come into her mind.

She slept badly again that night, and eventually realised that the only way to stop the flashbacks was to get up. Turning the television on as a distraction while she got ready to head in to work, she was also much more aware of the headache that had been present constantly for the last few days. No matter how many painkillers she took, they just seemed to be having no affect on her.

Shrugging the headache to one side, she studied her reflection in the mirror and realised that if she went in looking like that she would be hauled off to the infirmary before she could even think about reaching her lab. As a precautionary measure, Sam took extra trouble applying her make up, putting on a little more than usual to conceal the shadows under her eyes and the paleness of her face. Satisfied at last, she left home and headed for work, deciding to put in a couple of hours in her lab before their briefing at 0900.

***********

They were all sitting around the briefing room once again, waiting for General Hammond to appear so they could begin. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were comparing notes on what they had done the previous day. Sam pretended to be studying her mission notes, trying to focus on what was in front of her. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate and although she had arrived early this morning, she had not managed to get through the notes in her lab, and even found herself unable to focus on the artefact SG3 had returned with the previous day.

Staring at the paper in front of her, she only realised Hammond had walked in the room when Daniel stood up to begin his presentation. Shaking herself angrily and telling herself she needed to get a grip, she turned to Daniel, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from the Colonel.

'What we have here,' Daniel was saying as he scrolled through the pictures on the screen, 'Are indications of a very early Mayan civilisation. What is of particular interest is this pillar the probe showed up with symbols relating to Ra, which you may realise, is a very unorthodox combination of factors. There aren't any signs that anyone has been near this site for some time. Now, if you look here…' 

Daniel's voice seemed to drone on and on. Normally Sam took a great interest in Daniel's work, as specialised in its way as her own was, and they provided support for each other's area of expertise when Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c seemed less than understanding. Today, Sam was only aware of the overwhelming feelings of tiredness and disgust with herself and her actions, and the pounding in her head that seemed to be getting worse.

After a few moments of silence, Sam realised they were watching her, waiting for her to make a contribution to the discussion, Daniel looking at her with concern in his eyes, in fact they were all looking at her with similar expressions. Feeling a little irritated by it all, she tried to moderate her voice as she spoke.

'Sorry, Daniel. I guess I tuned out back there. What was the question again?'

'There appears to be a device of some kind, tucked away in that far corner. The MALP was unable to get any clear pictures, but I thought you may be able to shed some light on it.'

Screwing up her eyes to focus on the very unclear image, a memory of someone in front of her with a melted face flashed into her mind. Shaking her head to get rid of the picture, she pushed the memory to one side and concentrated hard.

'I can't make it out, I'm afraid,' Sam replied eventually. 'But it does appear to be some kind of electronic device. We should study it, bring it back maybe. It could be useful.'

General Hammond appeared to agree and finished the briefing.

'Agreed, Captain. SG1 you leave at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed.'

The moment General Hammond left the room, Sam was out of her seat and heading for her lab, mumbling something about catching up on her work, unaware of the looks being shared by the remaining members of her team.

*********

Sam had been sitting in her lab for some time staring blankly into space, unable to concentrate on the artefact she held in her hands. Images were flashing through her mind, and it was becoming harder and harder to control them, to shove them to the dark recesses of her mind where they could do no harm. 

Jack knocked on the door to Sam's lab. He was worried; she had been remote and distant, not focussed as she normally was, ready to have a go at analysing any and every possible device that could help them in their fight against the goa'uld. The door to her lab was closed, another indication that something was not right - she normally worked with the door open, sometimes frustrated when she was interrupted when working on a new project, but always welcoming anyone who turned up.

There was no response from inside. Maybe she'd gone to get something to eat, he thought. He turned the door handle, pushed the door open and his frown deepened.

She was sitting there, holding some kind of alien doo-hickey, but she didn't appear to be aware of what it was she was holding. He called her name softly to avoiding startling her, but he received no response. Moving quietly towards her, he touched her lightly on the shoulder.

'Carter?' His voice quiet with a concern that she did not seem to notice. She started slightly and turned towards him.

'Colonel.' She looked surprised, but her voice seemed to be drained of expression and emotion. 'I didn't hear you come in.'

'Obviously,' Jack spoke with a hint of sarcasm. 'Something wrong?'

'No, I'm fine sir. Thanks.' 

'Carter?' That one word could mean a hundred different things, on this occasion spoken quietly and with authority told her she needed to come up with something to keep him happy.

'I've got a bit of a headache,' she admitted at last. 'I think I might head home and get some rest - that'll probably take care of it.'

'Uh-huh' Jack said, not believing one word. She hadn't been acting strangely just because of some headache. He moved away from her and he could see her visibly relax as she thought he was leaving. Instead, he reached for the light switch and turned on the main lights in the room.

As the room flooded with a brighter light, he could see her wince as the brightness aggravated her headache. His eyes, which missed very little, took in everything at a single glance. The heaviness of the make up she wore that didn't quite conceal the shadows under her eyes which were also bloodshot. He guessed that the colour in her face wasn't natural either, and was willing to bet anything that if she were to clean her face she would be as white as the paper on the bench in front of her.

He moved back towards her, and he was surprised when he saw her flinch away from him, as if she was afraid of something. Stopping where he was he spoke again.

'I want you to get yourself to the infirmary Captain, get yourself checked out.' He kept his voice mild, but Sam reacted with feeling.

'I'm fine, sir, like I told you. I just need to take some painkillers and get some sleep.' Her voice was almost angry now.

'That was not a request, Captain.' Jack spoke more firmly this time, making it an order she would have no choice but to obey.

'Fine, Colonel, if it'll keep you happy.' This time there was a hint of insubordination about her reply as she slammed the artefact down on the bench, pushed past him and stalked off to the infirmary, irritation evident from the set of her shoulders.

Ignoring the tone of her reply Jack headed off after her, having to walk fast to catch up with her before she reached the elevator.

'Don't trust me to get there on my own?' She snapped at him.

'Captain, that is not an appropriate form of address to a superior officer.' Jack reminded her.

'Sorry, sir.' She glared at him as she spoke the words in the same irritable voice.

'Carter, I'm just worried about you. We all are,' Jack sighed, as he gave up trying to get any sense out of her.

*************

Sam was sitting on the bed in the infirmary waiting for Janet to finish up with another patient before she got around to the latest arrival. Jack could see she was holding herself rigid, ignoring his presence and staring at the floor.

Sighing with relief, he saw Dr Fraiser heading in their direction.

'So, what can I do for you?' She asked cheerfully, her eyes going immediately to Sam.

'Colonel O'Neill insisted I come here for a check up. There's nothing wrong with me except a headache and as I told him, all I need is to go home and get some sleep.' Sam turned to glare at Jack, ignoring the look of surprise in Janet's face at her words and tone of voice.

'Well, I'll be the judge of that. Colonel, if you'll excuse us please.' Jack left them alone, Sam completely ignoring his leaving.

'What was that all about, Sam?' Janet asked, even as she was taking blood pressure, pulse and temperature.

'Nothing.' Sam was apparently going to be uncooperative now.

'Sam, I've known you for some time now, both as a friend and your doctor, you don't think you can fool me that easily do you?'

Sam sat still for a few minutes, considering Janet's words, eventually deciding she may as well cooperate, get this out of the way so she could get home sooner.

'I've been having problems sleeping for the last few nights and I've got a nagging headache that won't go away.'

'I see. Well, I'd like to do a few scans, your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated and I'd like to rule out any damage caused by using the ribbon device.' Janet informed her patient, startled as she saw what looked like pain cross her face at the mention of the ribbon device. 'There's something you're not telling me.' This was a statement, not a question and said in the tone of voice that could have even the most hardened marine answering her honestly.

'The reason I'm not sleeping is that I keep getting flashbacks of what happened back there.' Sam informed her reluctantly.

'Ok. Well, that should pass in time, but you need to remember that talking, letting the rest of your team know what's going on is your best way of getting through this. We'll do the scans, then we'll talk some more.'

**********

Jack returned to the infirmary several hours later to check up on Sam. Dr Fraiser stopped him as he made his way towards the bed Sam had been allocated.

'Colonel, a word please.' In her office, she brought him up to date on Sam's condition. 'Sam's going to be fine, but she's sleeping at the moment. I've given her a sedative as she seemed close to exhaustion. I'm keeping her in overnight and we'll have to see how she is tomorrow. I'm taking her off active duty for the next few days, give her time to get over this.'

'Anything I should be worrying about?'

'There appears to be some kind of residual effect from using the ribbon device. Her neural pathways were showing some signs of abnormality but I'm expecting that to settle in the next day or so.'

'Thanks, doctor. Can I see her?'

'Only for a minute, she's asleep and I don't want her disturbed.'

'Yes ma'am,' Jack grinned at her as he left her office and headed towards Sam.

Standing looking at her face, pale now that all traces of make up had been removed, he was relieved to see the tenseness from earlier now appeared to be gone.

*Uh oh* he thought to himself, *spoke too soon.* As he watched, he saw her face crease with what looked like pain and her hands started plucking at the coverings on the bed. She murmured some indecipherable words which told him that whatever she was dreaming was not good. As she became more restless, tossing and turning and starting to make a low moaning sound, he decided that it was time to act.

'Carter,' Jack spoke firmly as he shook her shoulder. 'Carter. It's a bad dream, come on, time to wake up. Snap out of it Captain.''

His voice seemed to reach through to her, her eyes flickered towards him, recognition dawned and she woke.

'Colonel?' She mumbled in confusion. 'Where am I?'

'Infirmary, Carter, you must be getting forgetful in your old age.' 

'Why am I here?' 

He was concerned now, she was supposed to be tired, a bit run down maybe, but this complete lack of awareness of what had happened immediately before she got here was worrying.

'You had a headache that wouldn't shift so Dr Fraiser decided to keep you in overnight.' Partial truth was better than a lie, he thought.

'Oh. Ok.' Her eyes were sliding closed again before he had chance to say anything else, so he straightened the bed covers and left in search of Dr Fraiser.

'That's probably just the sedative affecting her,' Dr Fraiser advised him, 'It's nothing to worry about and we are monitoring her. Now, isn't it time you were somewhere else?

Taking the not so subtle hint from SGC's CMO, he left in search of Teal'c, Daniel and food, leaving Carter in the capable hands of Dr Fraiser.

*************

Sam was sleeping restlessly, she had vague recollections of someone waking her earlier but that had faded into the nightmares that were constantly replaying through her sleep. There seemed to be a lot of noise going on and she tried to focus on that, to bring herself out of the dark pit in which she found herself. With one last effort, Sam forced her eyes to open and surveyed the scene in front of her.

She was in the infirmary, that she recognised, but she didn't really recall how she had gotten there or why. She had a headache and was feeling pretty tired, but was that a reason to keep her here? She noticed that the infirmary staff were hurrying from bed to bed, checking up on some apparently new patients. Focussing a little better now, Sam recognised several of the people receiving attention and concluded that SG4 and SG9 had run into trouble on their last mission.

She lay there for a few moments, trying to get back to sleep but then decided that sleep was the last thing she wanted. If she could stay awake, the nightmares that she had woken from would not return. If she stayed here, no doubt Dr Fraiser or some other helpful member of staff would give her something to make her sleep, therefore she had but one option. For Sam in her current state of mind, to think was to act. Grabbing the pile of clothes from the bedside locker and the boots that were to one side, she headed unnoticed for one of the bathrooms at the far end of the infirmary - everyone seemed to be fully occupied with the new arrivals.

Glancing at her watch, Sam saw it was 1900 and hoped that most people would have gone for the day so she would be able to make good her escape without being bothered. The fact that she was disobeying orders by leaving the infirmary at all didn't occur to her, she just knew she had to get out of there, get home where she could be alone and safe.

************

Jack had been finishing up some reports and decided to stop off at the infirmary to check on Carter before heading home. Noticing that the previously nearly empty infirmary was full now, he strolled towards Carter's bed, seeing it was currently unoccupied, the bedclothes flung to one side. Assuming she had gone to the bathroom, he hung around for a few minutes waiting for her to return. Ten minutes later he was still waiting. After another five minutes he went looking for her. Checking each of the bathroom doors, he found them all unoccupied.

Striding back to the bed he had just left, he searched the cabinet and had his suspicions confirmed. Her clothes were missing, as were her boots. He whirled at the sound of footsteps behind him.

'Where's Sam?' Janet's voice asked.

'I think she decided she'd had enough of this place - she appears to have left.' Janet ignored the lightness of Jack's tone, seeing beyond that to the worry in his brown eyes. 

'Colonel, we have to find her. She may be acting irrationally, still be under the influence of that ribbon device.'

Jack moved swiftly into Janet's office and made a couple of calls.

'She left the base about half an hour ago. I'm going to find her, I'll call as soon as I know anything.'

Not bothering to change out of his BDU's, Jack hurried to the elevator and up to the surface, impatiently signing out at the checkpoints as he did so. Almost running to his jeep, he leapt in and got the engine going as he pulled his seat belt on. He noticed that her car was gone and put his foot down, heading for her house to check that out first.

His initial instinct had been good. As he drove up outside her house he saw her car parked out front. Pulling in front of her car he moved towards the house, then stopped short as he realised it was dark inside, the curtains still open. He glanced back at the car and was shocked to see Sam sitting there in a daze, oblivious to where she was or that she was being watched.

She was sitting with her head on the arms that were resting on the steering wheel, her back tensed. Jack moved towards the car, tried the door and was relieved to find it wasn't locked.

'Carter?' He asked, trying to get her attention. 'Carter.' He spoke more firmly and was rewarded this time by her raising her head and staring blankly at him as though she didn't recognise him.

'Carter, I need you to get out of your car, can you do that for me?' His voice was half coaxing, half ordering, but they had the desired effect and she moved stiffly out of the car, only to stand there shivering slightly in the night air, not knowing what she should do.

Snagging the keys from the ignition where she had left them, Jack locked the car and, placing one hand on Sam's back, guided her to the house. He opened the door, switched the lights on and steered her in the direction of the couch. Once she was settled, he headed first for the bedroom to grab a comforter to wrap around her in an attempt to warm her up. She had gone from a slight shiver to an almost full-blown case of hypothermia within a few minutes and his first priority was to get her warm. His second port of call was the kitchen where he soon found what he needed, returning to the lounge bearing two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

Placing his own drink to one side for the time being, he put the second mug in Sam's hands, curling her fingers around it to ensure she held it securely, allowing the heat to warm her hands, telling her to drink the chocolate to warm herself up. Obediently she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip, at Jack's insistence she carried on until the mug was empty. Taking it from her as he saw it in danger of falling to the ground as her grip relaxed, he drank his own, then sat watching her as he waited for her to come back from wherever it was she had gone to

It had been ten minutes since he had taken the mug away from her and he was starting to get worried. He was prepared to give her space to gather her thoughts but now he was getting spooked.

'Carter?' He spoke her name and she started slightly as she realised she was sitting on her couch and that Colonel O'Neill was there too. 

'Why are you here?' Sam asked uncertainly as she noticed she was wrapped in the comforter from her bed, and then that she was glad of it because she was really cold.

'I came to check up on you,' came Jack's reply.

'Why?'

'Because you left the infirmary without Dr Fraiser releasing you,' Jack spoke more sharply than he had intended. He had been given quite a fright and he was still very wary of her condition - something wasn't right here.

'What was I doing in the infirmary?' Sam was confused, she couldn't remember coming home, in fact she couldn't remember much since she went to visit Mark with her father - how long ago was it? 'What day is it?'

'Thursday,' Jack answered cautiously. 'What's the last thing you remember?'

'I went to visit Mark, then dad went back home. That was on Tuesday.' Sam was starting to show signs of panicking. 'What's been happening since then - what's happening to me sir?' She turned frightened eyes to him, but before he had chance to speak her expression changed completely and he saw terror and revulsion in her face before she started to shudder violently.

'Carter, stay with me now. It's ok, you're going to be fine.' Jack moved from the chair he had been sitting in to the couch next to Sam, putting his arm around her, holding her tightly until the shuddering eased and she breathed deeply, indicating she was feeling better.

'I'm sorry sir. I don't know…'

Jack cut her off before she could say any more. 'No worries. You're sick and people behave out of character when they're sick. Now, are you feeling warmer?' Sam nodded. 'Ok, lets get you back to the infirmary then, find out what's going on and get it sorted. Alright?' Sam nodded again and allowed Jack to lead the way to his jeep where he cranked the heater to full to stop the shivers he had noticed starting up again as soon as they got into the cold air.

***********

Sam was safely back in her bed in the infirmary. Janet had taken her vitals again, and threw a worried glance in Jack's direction when she realised the blood pressure and heart rate were way up on what they were before. Sam had been shivering as she had been brought in and this had only stopped after she had been wrapped in warm blankets and given a hot drink.

'Doctor?' Jack questioned.

'Well, I am concerned. Her pulse and blood pressure have risen further and I really don't know what's at the bottom of her disorientation.' Janet was looking worried, with good cause, because although Sam was watching each of them as they spoke, she seemed to be having problems comprehending them. 'Her temperature is normal, so I can't even blame it on a fever. All I can do for the time being is monitor the situation and tackle any further problems as they arise.' Sighing heavily, she replaced the charts on the end of the bed and left the two of them alone.

'So…wanna talk?' Jack asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

'About what?' Sam looked at him, trying to focus her thoughts. Her head was still pounding and she could feel her control slipping, if he didn't leave soon she was afraid of what might happen.

'About what's going on in your head right now.' Jack said bluntly. 'I saw that look on your face back at your house.' He waited patiently for an answer.

'Sir, if you don't mind, I really don't feel like talking right now. I'm tired.' She rolled over with her back to him, but could feel him sitting there watching her, waiting for her to respond. After half an hour and realising she wasn't going to get to sleep as long as she knew he was there, she rolled back towards him and sat up.

'Ok. You really want to know what's going on?' Anger, pain and fear tinged her words as they flew out of her mouth harshly. Jack remained silent, waiting for her to continue. 'You all seem to think it's some big deal, something heroic, something to be proud of. You want to know how I really feel? Disgusted that I could be capable of doing something like that. I didn't just kill him, I buried him in a concrete floor.'

'Carter, I…'

Sam cut his words off, now she had got started she seemed incapable of stopping.

'And then there's the headache. Nothing seems to get rid of it. Every time I move my head, even when I breathe it feels like someone's sticking red hot pokers into my brain.' Sam paused to catch her breath, giving the pounding in her head chance to ease up, the pounding that always seemed to lead to more of the flashbacks, those horrific memories she had been working so hard to keep under control.

'The worst thing of all is the memories. I can see his face whenever I let my guard down, whenever I close my eyes and sometimes when they're open now. I can see what I did, what I could do. I see images of doing the same thing to you, to dad, to Daniel and Teal'c. I see your faces melting with the power of the ribbon device and I hear his laughter as I'm doing it. It's almost like he's in here,' she tapped the side of her head, 'Making me do those things. I can't…' her voice broke, her energy spent as she gave into the exhaustion and emotions that had been plaguing her ever since she had destroyed Seth. 'I don't think I can take any more.' She fell back against the pillow, turned on her side and huddled into a foetal position, hugging a pillow, her back to Jack.

Sam could feel a weight settling on the bed next to her, a hand rubbing her back and another one resting on her shoulder. 'Carter, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure as hell going to get to the bottom of this.' Jack spoke as calmly as he could, pushing his anger at what was going on with Sam to the back of his mind for dealing with later. 'Let me tell you one thing though. No one thinks you did anything heroic, you just did what needed to be done at the time, like any of us would have done. And the way you feel about it is a good thing - the moment you stop caring about doing something like that is the time you stop being a good soldier. Remember that.' He paused to take a breath before continuing. 'And remember, above all you're a member of my team, and you're a friend. Whatever happens we'll be here for you, I'll be here for you.'

Sam remained huddled in a ball, trying to stem the tears flooding down her face. She heard the Colonel move away from her and she was aware of a feeling of loneliness, of being abandoned. That feeling disappeared as she heard him return with Janet in tow.

'Sam,' Janet spoke firmly. 'Sam, I want you to sit up and look at me. Now, Captain,' she ordered. Sam obediently sat up, but didn't look at Janet.

'Why didn't you tell me any of this, Sam? I could have helped, you know.' Janet sighed, she was obviously not getting through at the moment and her priority at present was to help Sam through this. 'On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your headache?'

Sam considered lying for a moment, then decided better of it. Janet would know and she just didn't have the strength to deal with an angry doctor.

'Eight,' she replied with a big sigh. Janet and Jack looked at each other again, both thinking that for Sam to admit to that level of pain it must be excruciating.

'Ok. I'm going to try a shot of morphine to see if that'll help.' Janet gave her the injection, watching as Sam's face relaxed and her eyes closed as the drug took effect.

Indicating to Jack that he should follow her to her office, Jack took a last look at Sam, now resting peacefully and went with Dr Fraiser.

'Did she say anything helpful?' She asked almost before the door was closed.

'Yeah, I think she did. She's getting flashbacks to when she used that thing on Seth - not just flashbacks either from the sound of it. She says she's been getting memories of doing the same thing to me. And Jacob, and Daniel and Teal'c. This is odd, isn't it?'

'Yes it is.' Dr Fraiser looked thoughtful for a moment. 'To get ordinary flashbacks would be relatively normal, but to remember something that didn't happen…' Her voice trailed off, uncertainty evident in her tone.

'What can we do?'

'I think at this stage there's nothing we can do except be there for her and reassure her you're all still alive and kicking, and I'm hoping in time, like any kind of flashback, it will fade. I'm afraid it's going to be a long haul, though.'

'In that case, it's about time I brought the rest of the gang on board. You'll keep any eye out for her won't you until I get back?'

'Sure.'

*************

'It is most unusual for this to happen,' Teal'c informed the other two once Jack had brought them up to date on the situation with Captain Carter.

'Most unusual?' Jack queried impatiently. 'Carter is in the infirmary going through hell, and you sit there telling me you know something about it?'

'That is correct. Had I known of Captain Carter's symptoms sooner I would have informed you of what I know.'

Jack and Daniel sat there, waiting for Teal'c to continue. When he gave no signs of doing so, Jack spoke again.

'For crying out loud, Teal'c, just spill it, will you?'

Teal'c looked momentarily confused, as he first looked at the drink in front of him, then back at O'Neill.

'It's a figure of speech, Teal'c, now will you tell us what you know about this?' Jack was starting to get very irritated now, he had been worrying ever since the Captain had started exhibiting signs of unusual behaviour and he wanted to have any information that could help them get her through this.

'When the ribbon device is used, it opens up the users mind and enables them to pick up on feelings from others around them. When two goa'uld use them against each other, the effect is much greater and the weaker one can be overpowered by the thoughts being projected from the mind of the stronger.' Jack and Daniel were concentrating hard, trying to follow Teal'c's explanation. 'Normally the goa'uld will protect the user and prevent any harmful exchange from taking place. Unfortunately Captain Carter is no longer protected in this way and this would allow Seth to transfer some of his thoughts into her mind. What she is now experiencing are the thoughts of Seth destroying the people she cares about, seeing it through his eyes.'

'What can we do about it?' Daniel asked.

'Dr Fraiser was correct in stating that Captain Carter needs her friends at this time. In time she must learn to put these thoughts to one side and take control of them instead of allowing them to control her. When she is stronger, I believe I can help her with kel'noreem.'

'Ok. Well, that's the plan then. I'll take first watch. Daniel…'

'Colonel O'Neill I believe I should take the 'first watch' over Captain Carter. It is late and you both require sleep. I can perform kel'noreem whilst keeping watch.'

'Fine, I'll relieve you first thing then. Come on Daniel, we need to try to get some rest. See you in the morning Teal'c.'

************

Jack, making his way towards Carter's bed in the infirmary was concerned when he realised the bed was empty and had been made up. Worrying that something had happened during the night, despite his mind trying to tell him if anything had gone wrong he would have been sent for, he hurried to where he could see Janet returning to her office.

'What's happened? Where is she?' He grabbed her arm, more roughly than intended, as he demanded answers.

'Calm down Colonel,' Janet responded evenly. 'Nothing's happened, I just had her moved to one of the iso rooms as she had a restless night and was disturbing the other patients. Teal'c's with her. This way, Colonel.' Janet led the way to the room where Carter was now sleeping.

'Colonel O'Neill,' Teal'c greeted him. 'Captain Carter had some disturbing visions during the night and woke several times. I reassured her that all was well and she slept again.'

Dr Fraiser was checking Sam's signs, relieved to see that while still high, both blood pressure and pulse were lower than they had been. Taking a needle from the tray she had been carrying she made to give Sam a shot of something.

'Dr Fraiser it would be best if you did not give her more medication which will induce sleep. While she is not in control of her thoughts they will become worse. Captain Carter needs to control what she sees in her mind and to do that she needs to be aware.'

'Are you sure about this - it's a painkiller as well you know.'

'I am sure, Dr Fraiser. The pain will recede in time also, until then Captain Carter must endure it with the help of her friends.'

Dr Fraiser, not looking entirely convinced, decided to leave things as they stood. This was an area she knew very little about and she was prepared to defer to the Jaffa for the time being at least. Taking a swift glance around the room to make sure everything else was in order, she left the two members of SG1 with her patient.

Teal'c and Jack looked at each other for a moment, then Jack spoke.

'You sure this is the right thing to do?'

'I am, O'Neill.'

'Uh huh…good morning Captain,' Jack turned to look at Sam as her eyes slowly opened and she focussed on her two visitors.

'Colonel…Teal'c.' Sam mumbled through a fog of uncertainty. Weren't they supposed to be dead? Then she remembered Teal'c helping her through the night and the bad dreams.

Jack was watching her, concern in his eyes as he noticed she didn't seem to be with them.

'Carter, how ya doin'? You with us?'

'Oh, yes, better thanks, sir. Back on duty in no time.' Sam responded in the way she always did when asked how she was, belying the obvious fact that it would be several days yet before she would be released by Dr Fraiser.

'Good. Well, Teal'c has to go and do some…stuff, so you have the pleasure of my scintillating company for the next few hours. What could be better?' He grinned impishly at her, slapped Teal'c on the back in a friendly gesture and settled himself on the only chair in the room, ignoring Sam's forced grin. Once Teal'c had left, Sam spoke again.

'You know, sir, you really don't have to do this, I'm fine. Really.'

'Sure you are. That's why you're still in the infirmary isn't it?'

'Well, maybe a little tired still…'

'Whatever. I'm still not going anywhere though.'

'Fine.' Sam seemed to have used up the last of her energy trying to get him to leave. It had been nice last night when Teal'c had been there for her during those nightmares, reassuring her, but now, in the cold light of day she felt a little foolish and, in spite of what she had told the Colonel, she was still feeling ill.

Sighing a reluctant acceptance, Sam lay back and closed her eyes as Jack started talking about anything and everything, but mainly hockey, to keep her focussed and grounded. Her eyes grew heavy, her mind started to wander and suddenly…

…she saw the image of Colonel O'Neill in front of her, his face was melting and still the glow from the ribbon device tore into him until there was nothing left of his head except a skull with a few fragments of charred flesh hanging from it. Then the same thing was happening to Daniel…

…she clutched her head, crying out in pain and despair.

'No! It isn't happening. It's not real. I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. NOOOOO!' 

Shaking uncontrollably Sam tried desperately to control her thoughts, to put them out of her mind, but she was losing herself in the unbidden memory until she heard a firm, familiar voice speaking.

'Carter. CARTER. It's me, Colonel O'Neill. Listen to me. Carter, listen to my voice. Whatever it is you're seeing, it's not real.'

'But…but you're all dead, I killed you all. I killed you all.' The last words were spoken in a whisper as she clung to Jack who had sat down on the bed beside her, gathering her up in a grounding hug, using the physical connection to help break the memory cycle.

'Carter,' Jack spoke more quietly now, soothingly, as he could feel Sam starting to relax a little, the shaking subsiding. 'You didn't kill us. We're all safe. Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob and me. We're all safe. It's ok. Just fight it, you can do it, Captain.'

Sam, with a conscious effort now, pulled away from the Colonel, giving him a small smile, indicating she was back in control. Still maintaining a loose grip, Jack looked into her face and saw she was herself again, released her and moved back into his chair, saying nothing as he watched her curl up protectively, to try to recover from the strain of the memory. He glanced up and saw Dr Fraiser watching the scene that had just taken place, standing just inside the room. She now moved towards Sam.

'Sam, how are you doing?'

Sam responded with a weak smile and nod of her head, a whispered, 'Better now, thanks.'

'Sam, I'm going to give you a sedative, your blood pressure and heart rate have gone through the roof, you can't take much more of this.'

This caused Sam to sit upright.

'Janet, no. I don't want anything. Teal'c was right, my head is clearer and it's getting easier to fight it. I don't want anything that will make me lose control again. I can't fight it with all those drugs in my system. It's much worse when I can't fight it. Janet, you have to let me work through this.' This was the most Sam had said in a while and after the restless night and her most recent flashback, she lay back tiredly on the pillow, all colour drained from her face.

'Sam, I really think…'

'Janet…please…at least let me try…you have to let me…' Sam pleaded, her voice barely more than a whisper now.

'Ok, I'll let it go for now, but if it starts getting worse, I may have no choice. Your body can only stand so much of this.' Janet looked doubtfully at the two occupants of the room, then turned to Jack. 'Let me know if there's any change, Colonel.' She turned, took one last glance at her patient and left the room.

*************

Jack stayed with her for the next few hours, helping her several more times as she experienced the flashbacks, finding it hard to watch her falling to pieces before his eyes. Just after midday, Daniel arrived, his face smiling anxiously around the edge of the door.

'Hey,' he called softly.

'Hey,' replied Jack.

'Daniel,' Sam whispered.

'How are you feeling?' Daniel asked.

'Like I've been run over by a steam train. A dozen times.' Sam smiled back at him, Daniel and Jack were both relieved to hear a small part of their friend returning in her reply.

'That bad huh? Well, I've come to ease your captivity by sending Jack off to get something to eat. I'm sure you must need a break from him by now.' Daniel spoke jokingly.

'Daniel, I'm hurt by that, I'll have you know.' Jack retaliated.

'Sure you are. Now scoot - they're serving a pretty amazing curry today - blow the roof of your mouth off type stuff. You'll love it.'

Jack, raising his hands in mock surrender, abandoned Sam to the ministrations of the young archaeologist.

*********

Jack, returning an hour later, was surprised to find Teal'c setting candles around the room.

'Hey, Teal'c, whatcha doin?' He asked.

'Captain Carter is now in sufficient control of her mind to allow me to assist her.'

'Ah.' Jack replied, not really seeing.

'Jack, Sam is a lot more lucid now and is fighting the flashbacks she's been having,' Daniel filled in the gaps. 'But it has been getting harder to bring herself back from the memories so I sent for Teal'c.' As Jack went to say something further Daniel continued hurriedly, 'And someone was just out looking for you as well, but looks like you beat them to it.'

Janet had also arrived by this time and surveyed the activity in the room with some trepidation.

'Are you absolutely certain that this is the right thing to do?' She asked doubtfully.

'I am, Dr Fraiser.' Teal'c reassured her. 'This will help Captain Carter to control her emotions and to control the thoughts that have been put into her mind. Without this there is little hope she will make a full recovery.' Surveying the results of his handiwork, Teal'c decided that all was now ready and turned to the other occupants of the room.

'All is prepared and I must begin. Would you leave us now.' Teal'c's voice spoke with an authority that had Jack, Daniel and Dr Fraiser obeying without question. They left the room, closed the door behind them and stood together outside.

'Well, this is it. I guess we better go and do…something for now.' The worry and concern showed in Jack's voice as they reluctantly moved away and went about their various pursuits.

**************

Daniel and Jack were in the mess hall, picking at the food in front of them. They had both tried to work after they had been dismissed from the infirmary but even Daniel had found it impossible to concentrate. After a couple of hours, Jack had found his way to Daniel's lab, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

'Jack, will you stop that!' Daniel eventually said in exasperation as Jack had picked up yet another object from the bench nearby.

'Oh, sorry, these rocks look kind of interesting, though.' This comment providing evidence of Jack's state of mind.

'Artefacts, Jack,' Daniel responded automatically.

'How d'you think its going?' Jack asked abruptly.

'I don't know. It must be going well though or they'd have sent for us.'

'Mmm. Whatcha doin?' 

'Trying to study this tablet SG7 brought back last week. I just can't seem to make any sense of it.'

'Uh huh. Wanna go get some coffee or something?'

'Sure, a break will do me good.'

They had spent the remainder of the afternoon in the mess hall, drinking endless cups of coffee, sitting mostly in silence, except for an odd comment now and again regarding the progress of their missing team-mates.

The food was slowly congealing into an unwholesome mess on their plates when an airman came hurrying towards their table. Instantly Jack and Daniel were on their feet.

'Dr Fraiser has asked…' They didn't allow the messenger to finish his message before they passed on either side of him in their hurry to get to the infirmary.

Almost running, they pulled to a stop just outside the door, looking at each other with unspoken dread in their eyes.

'Gentlemen,' Dr Fraiser greeted them.

'What's the news?' Jack demanded.

'Looking good, I'm relieved to say. I don't know what he did, but Teal'c has managed to bring Captain Carter through the worst of it, she just needs more time and rest and she should be good as new in a few days.' Dr Fraiser informed them. 'Yes, you may go in.' Janet smiled to herself as without further thought, the two men entered the room where Teal'c was sitting cross legged at the foot of Sam's bed, Sam herself was looking pale but more in control of herself now.

'Hey, guys. It's good to see you,' Sam greeted them in a voice filled with tiredness.

'You look…' Jack paused as he searched for the right word to use.

'Better?' Daniel supplied.

'Tired?' Sam added.

'…like crap.' Jack completed his sentence.

'Gee, thanks sir,' Sam grinned at him, a hint of her old self returning. 'You certainly know how to make a girl feel good.'

'So, Teal'c,' Jack turned to the other occupant of the room who was watching the scene before him, 'What happens now?'

'Captain Carter is very strong and has fought a valiant battle to overcome that which was placed within her mind.' Teal'c paused to allow the others to take in his rather dramatic description. 'Now, she still has need of her friends around her to help her complete the process. I must retire to my quarters and perform kel'noreem. This procedure is most taxing on both myself and my symbiote.'

'Way to go Teal'c, knew we could count on you. And Junior.' Jack added the last bit as an after thought, although the thought of the snake inside his friends belly turned his stomach, he appreciated the benefits it could offer on occasions.

'Thanks Teal'c,' Sam managed barely a whisper now, her eyes growing heavy as her body demanded the sleep that had been denied it for so many days now.

'Be well, Captain Carter.' Teal'c said these final words and left Sam in the care of Daniel and Jack.

'You go as well, Daniel, I'll take over here,' Jack said.

'You sure?' On receiving a definite nod from his friend, Daniel departed, but resolving to check in later to make sure all was well and relieve Jack if necessary.

Seeing Sam appeared to be sound asleep for the time being, Jack prowled around picking up various items scattered around the room and examining them. He'd been doing this for ten minutes when he became aware of a pair of blue eyes watching him.

'Carter, you didn't sleep for long,' Jack said in surprise.

'About five minutes actually,' Sam spoke quietly. 'I guess I'm afraid to close my eyes after…'

'Yeah, I can understand that.' Jack thought for a moment as he sat himself down on the chair next to her bed. 'Wanna talk?'

'About what?' Sam questioned warily.

'Hockey?' Jack suggested hopefully.

'Yup, that might do it.'

'Do what, Captain?'

'Send me to sleep, of course, that was what you were trying to achieve isn't it?' Sam spoke, feigning a look of wide-eyed innocence, amused at the offended looks she was receiving from Jack.

'Glad to see I'm amusing you, Carter,' Jack replied, then becoming aware that in spite of her reluctance to allow herself to sleep, Sam's eyes were fighting to stay open and he changed tactic. 'Well, I can see I've bored you enough for the moment, you should try and get some rest. I'll just sit here and…I'll just sit here in case you need anything.' 

Sam smiled sleepily at him as she settled back down on the pillow, too tired to worry that she was being a bother to everyone around her. Within a short time her breathing slowed and deepened, her facial muscles relaxed and she was asleep.

For the next few hours Jack kept a close watch on Sam. On a number of occasions in the first hour or so he became aware of a tenseness about her, a furrowing of her forehead, a slight grimace. Each time, he took one of her hands in his, placing his other hand on her shoulder or forehead, speaking to her, letting her know he was there. Each time, after a few minutes she would relax again, resuming the restful sleep that she badly needed. 

Only one of these episodes occurred during the second hour and by the end of the third hour, Jack was confident that she had come through it and would now begin to make a recovery. Dr Fraiser, coming in to check up on her before she went home, came to the same conclusion. 

Sam half woke as her blood pressure, pulse and temperature were taken, but other than a brief flickering glance at Jack and Janet, her eyes slid closed again without really registering their presence.

'Well, I think I'm safe in saying that Sam will be back on duty in a few days. Whatever Teal'c did has worked and I'm pretty sure there won't be any lasting effects from this.' Dr Fraiser placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, stifling a yawn as she did so - she had been on call ever since Sam had been admitted to the infirmary and really needed some sleep. 'I don't think there's anything further that I can do here, and Dr Warner is on duty now, I'll see you in the morning, Colonel.'

'Thanks, Dr Fraiser. Good night.' Jack spoke softly, his attention already returning to Sam, deep in sleep now.

Not long after Dr Fraiser had departed the door opened again and Daniel entered.

'Everything ok?' Daniel asked. 'I've just seen Dr Fraiser and she gave me the good news. You want a break?'

'Nah, I'm good.' Jack responded.

'Mind if I stay a while?'

'Knock yourself out, kid.'

Daniel pulled up another chair, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, watching his friend sleep away the ill effects of her unfortunate encounter with a goa'uld.

************

Next morning, Janet arrived on duty and went immediately to check up on Sam. On entering the room, she paused and took in the sight in front of her.

Sam had woken on hearing the door open, glanced at Dr Fraiser as she entered, then she cast an amused look at the occupants of the chairs on either side of her.

Jack's head was resting on an arm laid on the edge of the bed. Daniel's arms were folded across his chest, his head at an awkward angle nearly touching his shoulder. Both were fast asleep, oblivious to Dr Fraiser's entrance.

'Don't they look sweet,' Sam said, mischief shining in her eyes. 'It's a pity to disturb them.'

Janet, deciding enough was enough, coughed loudly to get the attention of the two men.

Daniel sat up abruptly, then realised he should have moved more carefully as he massaged his stiff neck with one hand. Jack raised his head more slowly, instantly taking in the scene before him, focussing on Sam who was looking more alert than she had done the previous evening. His eyes also took in the still too pale face and shadows which lingered under her eyes, telling him she needed a few more days before she would be able to return to active duty.

'You look…' Jack began.

'Like crap?' Sam smiled at him.

'Better.' Jack finished. 'How are you doing?'

'I feel much better - when can I leave?'

'Not for another day or so. You still need to catch up on some sleep and I want to make certain these memories are completely out of your system.' Janet informed her.

Sam sighed in resignation. She didn't really mind that much - all she felt like doing was going back to sleep but there was something she had to take care of first. 

'Could someone fetch Teal'c - I'd like to see him.' Sam requested.

'You want us to…' Jack made a gesture to indicate them leaving the room.

'No, no, I'd like to see you all together.'

Intrigued now, they waited impatiently for the remaining member of SG1 to arrive. When they were all settled, Sam spoke again.

'I just wanted to thank you guys for helping me through this. I know I've been a bit…'

'Spaced out?'

'Out of it for the last few days and it must have seemed like I was going…'

'Nuts?'

'Crazy or something, but you all stood by me, helped me through this. I couldn't have done it without you being there for me. Thanks.' Sam, always finding it difficult to talk about emotions, stopped when she felt the moisture in her eyes. Dashing a hand over her face to hide the tears building, she smiled wanly at her friends.

'You are most welcome, Captain Carter. It is good to see you are feeling better.' Teal'c informed her.

'Yeah, Sam, you've always been there for me, now I got a chance to pay you back some of what I owe.' Daniel added.

'You bet.' Was Jack's short contribution. 

For a while longer the team sat talking, realising after a short time they had lost Sam's attention as she fell asleep again. Listening to her steady breathing as she slept, the three men stood quietly, taking a last glance at their recuperating friend and left her to finish her recovery in the best way possible, glad she was back with them again. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it - feedback always appreciated at: bizzylizzy66@fsmail.net

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
